Camino enredado
by skogsvandrer
Summary: Dispuesto a ofrecer su corazón por la humanidad; incapaz de aceptar el de la persona que más quiere. [Pareja: Eren x Armin]


**Disclaimer:** El mundo y personajes de esta escena pertenecen a _**Hajime Isayama**_ , creador de _Shingeki no Kyojin_.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** La escena se sitúa al final de la segunda temporada de Attack on Titan y puede contener pequeños spoilers sobre la trama.

* * *

Botas de soldado golpeaban repetidamente el suelo cada vez que una persona atravesaba los pasillos del cuartel. El Cuerpo de Exploración se preparaba para lo que posiblemente sería la operación más importante desde su creación: la reconquista del Muro María. El nerviosismo se había ido apoderando de los soldados con el pasar de las horas; muchos de ellos no regresarían con sus familias dentro de los muros. Era necesario asegurar que todo se encontrase en perfecto estado, desde los Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales hasta los caballos y las provisiones para la toda la expedición. El futuro de la humanidad se decidiría en pocas horas.

Armin estaba sentado frente a un desgastado escritorio en su diminuto cuarto. Repasaba dos amarillentos mapas que ilustraban lo que antes había sido territorio de la humanidad. Los titanes les arrebataron todo aquello, pero ahora estaban preparados para retomar lo que era suyo. O al menos esperaban estar preparados. El éxito del plan recaía completamente en un recluta de la tropa nº104, Eren Jaeger.

Armin conocía demasiado bien a aquel recluta. Estaba seguro de que Eren no había sido capaz de descansar aquella noche, como ocurría siempre antes de una operación importante. Lo mismo podía aplicarse en su caso, porque tampoco había dormido la noche anterior.

La concentración del chico fue interrumpida por tres sonoros golpes en la puerta de madera. Se levantó de la silla rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

—¡Arlet! —Un joven varios años mayor que él realizó el saludo militar y continuó hablando—. El comandante Erwin quiere verle en la sala de reuniones cuanto antes.

—Gracias por el mensaje —dijo Armin mientras se despedía con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El joven se dio la vuelta y marchó rápido por el pasillo. Armin cogió las botas de debajo de la cama y se sentó mientras ataba los cordones. Cuando hubo acabado se levantó, sacudió su uniforme militar con las manos y cruzó la puerta.

Fuera había más alboroto del que Armin había imaginado. Decenas de soldados corrían de un lugar a otro, la mitad de ellos sin saber a dónde iban. Los pasillos del cuartel eran estrechos y tenía que andar esquivando cuerpos que venían en dirección contraria, pero a medida que se acercaba al área de los mandos militares, iba cruzándose con menos gente. La habitación de Eren se encontraba en aquella zona, a pesar de no ser un militar de alto rango. Dentro del Cuerpo de Exploración no podían permitirse escatimar en la seguridad y protección de su mayor arma. Armin observó que la puerta estaba abierta y se fue acercando con miedo a lo que podía encontrar allí.

Como temía, Eren no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. El chico se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las manos sujetando su cabeza agachada.

—¿Eren…? —El chico no respondió y Armin entró en la habitación. Se sentó en el suelo delante de él y cruzó las piernas. Lo miró a los ojos desde abajo y lo sacudió ligeramente—. Eren, ¿qué ocurre?

—No puedo. No puedo hacerlo. —Agitaba la cabeza ligeramente—. Todavía no sabemos cómo conseguí controlar a aquellos titanes. ¿Cómo esperan todos que acabe con Reiner y Bertolt cuando ni siquiera puedo controlar mis propios poderes?

—Eren, si te soy sincero yo también tengo miedo por el resultado de esta operación. Pero he visto más de una vez cómo has conseguido salvarnos a todos en situaciones en las que cualquier otra persona se habría rendido. Ya has demostrado lo que eres capaz de hacer, y mucha gente cree en ti y te admira por eso.

—Te equivocas. No soy fuerte. No soy capaz de hacer nada. —Eren hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, incapaz de devolverle la mirada a Armin.

— Claro que eres fuerte. Ha caído sobre tus hombros una responsabilidad enorme, es normal que te sientas así. Eres el arma más importante de la humanidad, nuestra última esperanza. Pero también eres humano. Sientes y sufres como todos nosotros, incluso más que cualquiera. Aun así, necesitamos tu esfuerzo una vez más. Tienes que estar preparado para cuando llegue el momento de tomar el Muro, y nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

—Tengo miedo de decepcionaros a todos. Tengo miedo de fracasar y que la humanidad pierda toda su esperanza.

—No estás solo, Eren. Si fracasamos será todo el Cuerpo de Exploración el que haya decepcionado a la humanidad. Pero eso no ocurrirá. Nos tienes a Mikasa y a mí. Nosotros confiamos en ti y estaremos contigo en cualquier situación. Hay algo dentro de ti que te hace especial, y no me refiero al poder de titán. Es como un fuego que arde eternamente. Es lo que hizo que continuaras tu camino sin abandonar la lucha. Y es lo que ha hecho que te admire tanto, hasta el punto de querer estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Eren levantó la cabeza sorprendido y miró al chico rubio que tenía delante con ojos llorosos.

—¿Armin…?

—Eso último ha sido algo brusco… lo siento —dijo Armin visiblemente avergonzado. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

—No esperaba… que dijeras algo así. —Hizo una pausa de varios segundos que la tensión convirtió en horas—. No sé qué decir. —Eren miraba hacia un lado para evitar que cruzasen sus miradas.

—No tienes que decir nada. Imagino que te has dado cuenta de cómo me siento aunque no lo haya dicho con palabras. También sé que es imposible que esto vaya más allá. Por favor, olvida lo que he dicho.

—No es eso, Armin. Es solo que… mierda, no sé cómo explicarlo. Siempre has estado a mi lado. Eres el único que sabe cómo me siento en cada momento, y eres capaz de hacer que vuelva en mí cuando pierdo el control de mis poderes. No puedo ni imaginar un mundo en el que no estés a mi lado. Pero es todo tan confuso que ya no sé lo que siento en realidad.

—Llevas demasiado sufrimiento a tus espaldas y yo solo estoy causando más daño. Perdóname por haber hablado sin pensar —dijo entre sollozos—. No diré nada más que pueda herirte. No te mereces eso.

—No quiero que te calles nada por mi culpa, Armin. Prometo que cuando volvamos de esta expedición pensaré sobre lo que siento de verdad. Pero necesito que me des tiempo. ¿Podrás esperar hasta entonces?

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando, Eren. Unos días más no supondrán mucha diferencia. —Levantó el brazo para secarse las lágrimas—. Solo prométeme que volverás vivo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo dices como si Mikasa y tú fuérais a dejarme morir fácilmente.

—Te ataríamos al tronco de un árbol y te arrastraríamos hasta el cuartel si hiciese falta.

Ambos se rieron.

— Ahora tengo que irme, llego tarde a ver a Erwin —dijo Armin.

Empezó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento para dedicarle una última sonrisa antes de lanzarse a correr por el pasillo. A medida que las pisadas iban haciéndose más tenues, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Eren.

—Sabes muy bien lo que sientes, idiota. ¿Tenías que mentirle de esa forma? —se dijo a sí mismo.

«Cuanto más cerca esté de él peor será. Ya le supongo una carga enorme, y si correspondiese sus sentimientos solo conseguiría que se preocupase aún más por mí», pensó.

Sin estar completamente convencido de haber hecho lo correcto, se dejó caer en la cama. Ahogó con frustración la cara en la almohada, hundido ante su propia impotencia.

* * *

Al principio tenía pensada una escena con Eren y Armin siendo lindos y adorables (de hecho está escrita), pero la crueldad pudo conmigo y decidí hacerles sufrir. Con tantos titanes que matar, en _Shingeki no Kyojin_ no hay tiempo para romances x)


End file.
